


Food and Creative Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: #1 Crush [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surely some things were worse…like the Spanish Inquisition and The Crusades.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food and Creative Love

“I feel like I'm going to barf. You know how much I hate to barf but it totally feels like I'm about to barf.”

“Maybe if you stop pacing and stand still for like 30 seconds then your stomach will settle.”

“How did you know I was pacing?” Anderson asked as he stopped pacing.

“I've known you forever.” Elle replied. “I know the difference between sitting still Anderson and jittery Anderson.

“I'm nervous!”

“And now you're being all shouty. What is there to really be nervous about? Your parents know all of your friends. They’ve met me, Amanda, Spencer, and a few others. Why is Hotch any different?”

“Well, because…”

“He's totally your boyfriend.” Elle said. “Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me?”

“He's not!”

“Hey Shouty, why don’t you just come out and admit it?”

“He's not.” Anderson lowered his voice and shook his head. “I have no idea what we are but we’re kinda something and now is not the time OK? But I really, really like him.”

“His poker face is legendary but I think the feeling might be mutual.” She said.

“We just haven’t really used words yet. I mean we use a thousand words…we’re like a fuckin Woody Allen movie. We just haven’t used those words.”

“It’s hard to talk when his tongue is down your throat. I'm just saying.”

“Shut up!” he squealed.

“Did I just hit a nerve?” Elle couldn’t help but laughed.

The truth was she had no idea how much Anderson and Hotch were kissing. She knew they were; he couldn’t hide that much from her. But the Hotch thing was something Anderson was keeping to himself. She didn’t know how to feel about that. 

It was one of the first times since they became friends that he kept a big secret from her. At least Elle thought it was. But it seemed so easy for him that she was beginning to wonder how much she didn’t know about Anderson. How much was he keeping inside or sharing with someone else?

“I'm going to get through this.” He said. “I just need to calm down and get it over with. Hotch is my friend and that’s all my parents need to know. Ugh, I really wish they were indifferent to me right now.”

“No you don’t.”

Elle’s parents paid her very little mind. They were too busy with their jobs and their friends. It hadn’t been much better when she was a kid but since about 14, she was virtually on her own. Anderson's parents could be clingy, it was true, but it was better than barely acknowledging your kid’s existence.

“I gotta go. Will you cross your fingers for me?”

“Of course I will.” Elle said. “But I also want you and Hotch to get out of limbo. It’s better for everyone involved.”

“Limbo’s OK.” Anderson said. At least in limbo Hotch was his for a little while. When faced with the world beyond Hotch’s Mustang, Anderson's room, or Penelope’s basement, who knew how it was really going to be. “I’ll call you later.”

“No pressure; just get through this. You can text me after it’s all over. Text thumbs up, thumbs down, neutral, or epic fail. There won't be any other explanation needed for now.”

“OK, cool. I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye.”

Anderson left his phone on his nightstand and then went into the bathroom. He splashed warm water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good tonight in his boot cut jeans, black Docs, and a black long sleeved tee shirt with Fred Astaire mid-leap. His hair looked good, and with an extra spritz of CKBe, Anderson smelled good. He patted his face with a face towel before taking a deep breath.

“You can do this. Just go out there and do it.”

Anderson was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He rushed to it, opening the front door.

“Hey.” He tried to smile.

“Hey.” Hotch walked in. He was wearing a camel hair coat and carrying a backpack. Anderson put them both in the front closet. “I'm not too early, am I?”

“No, my sisters are setting the table. C'mon, my stepdad is in the living room.”

Pete Donovan relaxed in his chair with a Miller High Life. He always had a few beers in the evening after a long day of hauling and cleaning.

“Pete, this is my friend Aaron Hotchner.”

“Nice to meet you, Aaron.” Pete shook his hand. “I'm figuring Hotch is something only your friends call you.”

“Yes sir.” Hotch nodded.

“Well I'm hoping you brought your appetite because my wife makes excellent spaghetti.”

“Yes sir.” Hotch nodded again.

“You should get washed up.” Anderson said. “You can use the powder room. I’ll show you where it is.”

The two teens squeezed into the small room. Anderson nearly closed the door but he was fond of breathing so left it ajar. If he didn’t think too hard about it, which he did, it was almost like they were alone.

“Are you nervous?” Hotch asked in a low tone.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“I was going to kiss you to calm your nerves but…”

“I'm terrified.” Anderson said, unable to hide his smile.

“It’s going to be fine.” Hotch kissed his nose and took his hands. “Parents love me; I've met a few in my time. I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing that I'm so good at this kind of thing.”

“No matter what happens at least we’re getting it over with.”

“That’s the spirit.” Hotch grinned and showed his dimples. “C'mon, I'm really looking forward to spaghetti.”

***

“LBJ isn’t that big of a school so I guess you can say we've always known each other.” Hotch said. “I asked him at the end of September to lend his skills to the yearbook staff. Our friendship grew from there.”

“Yearbook takes up a lot of time.” Ellen Donovan said.

“There's four of us so we make do.” Anderson said. “Recently Hotch has been hanging out too.”

“You seem quite different from other kids we've had at our table.” Pete said.

“Yeah, he's dreamier.” Nine year old Chloe Anderson smiled at their guest.

“How do I seem different, sir?” Hotch asked. He bore into Pete with his hazel eyes. Just what was he implying?

“You're wearing khakis for one.”

“I dress rather conservatively…it’s how I grew up.”

“There's nothing wrong with khakis.” Ellen said. “I think my son has a pair somewhere.”

“Thank you ma'am.” Hotch said. “I think the spaghetti is really good.”

“Most people don’t realize this but it’s all about how you season the meat.”

“Hotch’s mom isn’t the best cook.” Anderson said. “He's more appreciative of a good meal than words can express.”

“Something like that.” Hotch nodded and smiled. “She tries but it’s something she never really learned. To have taught herself I think she does better than most.”

“So are you two boyfriends or what?” Pete asked. “I don’t think you're fooling anyone but yourselves.”

“Peter, really?” Anderson's mom threw a napkin at him.

“Daddy, oh my God, rude.” Chloe held her nose. Her twin sister Krissy looked as if she wanted to know the answer. The conversation finally got interesting. “You can't just ask guys if they're boyfriends. You have to ease into it.”

“How do you ease into it, pumpkin?” Pete asked.

“They should at least have dessert first.” Chloe replied.

“All I'm saying is that no one at the table will be pissed off.” He looked straight at Anderson. “You don’t have to hide things from us.”

Anderson managed a smile, looking at Hotch to see if he was OK. Pete was out of line but it wasn’t the first time. He often said he was trying in reference to Anderson’s homosexuality but Anderson didn’t know how hard. Maybe it was OK for straight people to constantly tease and berate each other about dating when they had opposite sex friends. If Jennifer Aniston movies meant anything that was usually the case. Maybe straight people found it annoying as Anderson did. Having to over-explain every male friend was a little ridiculous.

“Anderson and I are close.” Hotch said. “Building our friendship over the past few months has been a good thing. Anything more intimate, or lack thereof, is our business sir.”

“That’s a great answer.” Krissy nodded. “I hope you are his boyfriend cuz I like you, Hotch.”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“You guys just want him around so you can ride in the Mustang.” Anderson smiled as his sisters.

“Shotgun!” Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. “Peasants sit in the back.”

“Inside voice, kiddo.” Pete said.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“Mom, are we having dessert?” Anderson asked. He wanted to be excused but he'd hold on a little longer. Eating something sweet would definitely help. God, why did he talk himself out of puffing some of that Alaskan weed before dinner?

“I bought some key lime pie. Do you like key lime pie, Aaron?”

“Oh yes ma'am.” Hotch nodded and smiled.

Chloe and Krissy started to clear the table. Pete just looked at the two teens but didn’t say much while his wife went about slicing the key lime pie. Tonight was one of the most uncomfortable Anderson had recently but it was almost over. Hotch more than held his own, which was something to smile about. He’d make sure to do that later.

***

“Blergh!” Anderson pushed the bedroom door open and walked in. Hotch came after, closing the door behind him. Heading straight for his bed, Anderson made a sound of frustration before falling face first into the mound of pillows. He made the noise again.

“Are you OK?” Hotch put his backpack by his feet, sitting down on the bed. 

It was nearly instinctual for him to rub Anderson's lower back. Hotch slipped his hand under his shirt to feel the bare skin. A jolt went through Anderson. He shivered and gripped the sheets.

“Uhh, do that again.” He murmured.

“Do what?”

“Rub my back.”

“I never stopped rubbing your back.”

“It’s possible that I'm now paralyzed.”

“Don’t even joke.” Hotch plucked him and Anderson shivered again. “I think things went OK.”

“Surely some things were worse…like the Spanish Inquisition and The Crusades.”

“The key lime pie was good.”

“Yeah,” Anderson turned on his back, taking Hotch’s hand and moving it under his shirt to his bare belly. “That was really good. I’ll probably have some later after I get the munchies.”

“What kind of weed do you have this time?” Hotch smiled when he asked. He wasn’t an advocate of drugs but Anderson only smoked recreationally. He was right about one thing…weed was cheaper than a lot of prescription drugs teens used to keep their minds right.

“It’s good ol’ American.” Anderson smiled too. “Emily said there's a town in Alaska where it’s light for up to six months a year. Weed needs lots of light to grow.”

“I knew that.” Hotch nodded. “I saw that in a movie called _Saving Grace_.”

“I love that movie. Wow, we found a movie that we have in common. There's gonna be a blizzard tonight.”

“That’s so funny I forgot to laugh.”

“Did you seriously just say that?” Anderson opened his eyes. He’d had them closed while Hotch rubbed his belly. He felt like a much loved cat.

“I have an early birthday gift for you.” Hotch said.

“What?” his blue eyes opened wider.

“What, what?”

“An early birthday gift?” Anderson asked.

“Yes.”

“For me?”

“Yes, why are you so shocked?”

“I didn’t get you anything for your birthday.”

“In your defense,” Hotch said. “You didn’t know about it until after the fact.”

“And saying an early birthday gift also implies that there will be an on time birthday gift.” Anderson said.

“No it doesn’t.” Hotch shook his head.

“I think it does.”

“Just open it.”

He pulled the long cardboard roll from his backpack, handing it to Anderson as he sat up on the bed. He already knew what it was as few things came in that kind of packaging. Anderson popped the plastic top and pulled out the long roll of paper. It was covered with brown paper so he made sure to be careful taking off the tape. When he opened it, Anderson squealed.

“Oh my God, how did you know? Oh wow, I love it.” He threw his arms around Hotch.

“How did I know what?” Hotch smiled as he hugged him back.

“ _Vertigo_ is my second favorite film of all time.”

“Your second favorite film?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“What? You don’t have a second favorite film?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well you should.” Anderson said. “See _Head_ , it'll always be my favorite film but it’s more for the memories attached to it. Amanda and I love The Monkees. And when we found out they made a movie we had to have it and it took two years to find and then we finally got our hands on it. 

“We smoked a bowl and got drunk on Arbor Mist and watched it and it’s close to the best experience ever. No, _Head_ isn’t a cinematic masterpiece…OK, it might be. But that’s not why it’s my favorite film. For pure quality content and sheer awesomeness it would be _Vertigo_. Have I told you that before?”

“No.”

“Then how did you know?” Anderson asked.

“I didn’t. I just thought this poster, and the movie were so you.” Hotch replied. “I know you love movie posters so I thought this would be a nice gift.”

“I really, really love it. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

“I'm going to put it right above my bed.” Anderson looked behind him so he wouldn’t have to keep staring into Hotch’s hazel eyes. “Metropolis can go across the room next to Mick and Keith. I go to this little mom and pop frame shop in Anacostia and they give me a good price to frame my posters. I’ll take it there after Christmas.”

“Above the bed is a pretty prominent spot.” Hotch said.

“It’s where the magic generally doesn’t happen.” Anderson looked back at him wearing a smirk.

“I thought we’d talk about that text message.”

“Oh well…” he was saved by the phone vibrating on the nightstand. Like anyone his age, Anderson never ignored his cell phone. He saw who it was and answered. “Emily Prentiss, you're on speaker. What's up?”

“The Starlight Ballroom.” She said.

“OK.”

“We officially have New Year’s Eve plans.”

“What are they doing this year?” Anderson asked.

“18+ on the first floor, 21 and over on the second. There’s gonna be a Rilo Kiley cover band from 9-11, DJ from 11 to midnight, and then I heard a rumor that Bitch Tits might perform from 12:30 to 2. That’s just a rumor though it came from a pretty reputable source.”

“How much?”

“$25 for tickets. I’m coming to collect tomorrow if you're interested. Bring Captain Cute Hair will ya.”

“Yeah, Hotch might have fun.” Anderson put his finger on Hotch’s lips so he wouldn’t respond to Emily.

“So that’s $50.” Emily said. “And also, one of my guys is probably gonna be there so if you want good stuff, he's your man. Are you in?”

“I'm in. You can stop by after 5 tomorrow. I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping.”

“Best thing about dating a Jew is I don’t have to worry about that. Oh, and circumcised cock…it’s a requirement now.”

“So you and Gideon are a go?” Anderson asked.

“Mostly; I like him. I know he's your best friend’s ex.”

“And I know I'm not even getting in the middle of that. Do you, Peaches. Gideon’s got that whole _Educating Rita_ thing going on…its sexy.”

“Thanks Anderson. I feel the same way about you and Hotch. He's so damn adorable and repressed; he needs someone like you in his life. You can be moody and adorable and pretentious together.”

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.”

“It is.” Emily laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Em.”

He hung up his phone and looked at Hotch.

“Captain Cute Hair?”

“It’s not a lie…your hair is awesome.”

“You have a thing for me.” Hotch leaned closer, putting his hands on either side of Anderson.

“So I do.”

“Are we just gonna call it a thing?”

“We can just do our thing.” Anderson said. “We don’t have to put labels on everything and make requirements. That’s when shit gets complicated.”

“What's our thing?” Hotch asked.

“Um…movies, chillin, some good sex, some weed, driving around being little shits. Stuff like that.”

“I'm not opposed to that.”

“You shouldn’t be. It’s a hell of a good time.”

“So we’re just gonna go with the flow?” 

“Yeah.” Anderson nodded. He was trying to sound sure and brave but inside he was petrified. “But we need to stay honest with each other and not hide things. I know we’re not going to be public boyfriends, so to speak. We should never treat this like a dirty secret though.”

“Agreed.” Hotch said. “I can be myself with you. Even if I'm not completely sure who that person is yet, getting to know him has been fascinating.”

“The Starlight Ballroom is a popular spot.” Anderson switched gears.

“I know. I went to a party there once.”

“You wanna go with me next Saturday night?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“You want to kiss a lot as thanks for the birthday gift?”

“No…I just want to kiss a lot. You’ve already thanked me enough.”

Hotch pushed him gently back on the bed, leaning in for a kiss. Anderson wrapped his arms around Hotch’s neck and sighed. This was almost too good to be true. It was almost like a John Hughes film but instead of Molly Ringwald, Anderson was the star. Did he want Hotch to be Andrew McCarthy or Michael Schoeffling? Definitely Michael Schoeffling. Every boy deserved his own Jake Ryan.

“Tell me why you love _Vertigo_?” Hotch murmured between kisses. He slipped one leg between Anderson's and the other boy smiled.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“It could be a long conversation.” Anderson said. “There might be some rambling.”

“I've got plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere.”

***


End file.
